


A Monster Worse Than Any Nightmare

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: The Cursid Existence of Dean Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Birth, Anal Sex, Animal Play, Anonymous Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bar, Barebacking, Bed-Wetting, Bizarre Body Modifications, Blackmail, Blood As Lube, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Dean, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Collars, Come Swallowing, Consent Issues, Cooking with Urine, Cursed Dean, Dean-Centric, Dildos, Enemas, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottom Dean, Forced Consent, Forced Feeding, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Public Nudity, Gangbang, Gangbanged Dean, Gunplay, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Impala Sex, Incest, Large Cock, Library Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Mouth Fart, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Pet Dean, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant with Monster, Pseudo-Father/Son Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reality Bending, Restraints, Russian Roulette, Scat, Self-Feltching, Sex Toys, Sexual Dysfunction, Sibling Incest, Slave Dean, Somnophilia, Spitroasting, Stripping, Table Sex, Threesome, Throat Fucking, Underage Sex, Watersports, Weight Gain, Whipping, belly bulge, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: Dean is eighteen and left to watch his brother while their dad hunts. Trying to prove himself to his dad, Dean tries hunting something in the town their in and falls into the supernatural creatures trap. Now both Sam and Dean's lives are going to change in ways they never imagined.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, this is the first of what will be a trilogy of stories and probably some of my darkest writing yet.

The whole world had turned upside down, nothing had gone as planned, and nothing was as it should be.

Sam was naked, on his hands and knees on top of the expensive dinning room table. This was not their table, or more like it was not the the small round table that resided in the current house which their dad had dropped them off at before ditching them for another hunt. This house belonged to strangers, a married couple slaughtered to lure two hunters into a trap, and Sam's older brother Dean just had to prove to their father that he could hunt demons too, and had dragged Sam along for the hunt.

Sam would have rather been at home (or more like the current house they were squatting in) studying for the next day's history exam than be here helping his brother on his ghost chase. It wasn't like Dean didn't have good evidence though that something strange was going on. There was either a demon, ghost or something on the lose killing childless married couples in the forties or it was a serial killer. And Dean had this gut feeling that the 'Mervins' that lived four doors down would be the next victims. And Dean's gut was right, it just turned out they were too late, they found the couple in the living room, their heads separated from their bodies. 

While they were looking at the two bodies, a humanoid shadow seen out of the corner of his eye caught Sam's attention. He had turned to look at it when everything had gone blank. Then he simply woke up stuck in this position. 

Sam was unable to move an inch, hexed steel cuffs adorn each of his wrists and ankles, and while none of them were attached to anything in particular, they still kept him stationary with his sweaty palms glued to the wooden table, with his knees spread out, making a sort of v shape behind him, giving easy access to his ass and cock that hung beneath him.

The air outside the house may have been arctic cold, but the air inside was hot, as if the monster had turned the furnace-stat all the way up to its maximum limit. All he could hear was his own heavy breaths and nothing else. Unbeknownst to him there was a sound bubble surrounding him, letting his own sounds out, while blocking other sounds from coming in.

His eyes were open, but all he could see was the creamy-brown painted wall before him which looked as if it had been painted just a week ago. A window with its curtains closed laid in the middle of the wall, while framed photos of the upper-middle class couple and their relatives hung randomly in a pleasing order.

This situation made Sam shiver to the bone. He'd been captured once by a monster when he was a few years younger, but that time was much different. That monster hadn't stripped him of all his clothing. And that time Dean had come along just afterwards and slain the shapeshifter before it could do anything. This time, even though he couldn't see Dean, he feared Dean was stuck in a similar position as he was, or an even worse position. What really troubled him though was that last time he had known what had captured him, this time he still had no ideal what it was, a demon, a witch, a ghost, another kind of monster. He knew that whatever this thing was, it was somewhere behind him, either in this room or the front hall. He didn't know how but he could sense it, just as he could somehow sense that Dean was still alive.

The sudden feeling of cold metal against him shocked Sam back into the present. With his legs spread at the angle they were his ass cheeks were parted enough that anyone could easily see his pucker hole without any obstruction to the view. Due to this when he felt the steel cylinder press up against his virgin hole he was shocked to hell. If he had to guess it was a pipe, and while before he hadn't even thought about the fact that being in such a position could mean that the creature was going to rape him, now it definitely did. But if the creature was going to rape him, wouldn't it use its cock?

The steel cylinder forced its way in, slowly stretching the entrance ring of muscle to his tunnel. Being parted slowly caused a slight pain, but more than anything it caused an uncomfortable feeling. He was smart enough to know that this could be much worse, that this thing could have a larger circumference and cause great amounts of pain. The hollow cylinder had fully breached him when he felt the fin like nub on the top of the cylinder, digging into the muscle as it forced its way in and creating a far more intense pain, and even some bleeding he was unaware of. 

As the cylinder continued its way up his passage with the fin digging into his vulnerable, sensitive anal walls, he came to a sudden realization of what this thing was, it wasn't a pipe, but instead a single barrel shotgun. The fin had to be the sight and the cylinder was the barrel, so yes he was now being impaled by a fucking shotgun, quite possibly the one Dean had brought along with them.

The barrel of the gun continued onward, traveling deeper and deeper into his hole until it stopped, the for-end of the gun resting just outside the hole. He closed his eyes tight. If this monster wanted to kill him why not just blow his head off, why shove a gun up his ass?

He could hear the trigger being pulled back, the sound magnified in his ears as he waited for everything to end as the bullet flew out of the chamber. But no bullet came, nothing happened, everything went still for minutes or hours or days, it was hard to really tell. Then he could hear the trigger being pulled back a second time. And still nothing happened. Was this creature playing Russian Roulette with him? It seemed like it, but you can't play Russian Roulette with a shotgun, so what was going on?

The barrel slowly began to retreat, and Sammy prayed to any higher being listening his thanks, but then suddenly the gun was pushing forwards again, with greater speed and much greater force. His cock suddenly filled with blood, becoming hard in a painful way, feeling like he'd been erect for hours on in. 

The gun continued its assault on Sam's anal hole growing wickeder with its thrusts each time, causing his cock to twitch with unwanted excitement. Suddenly it hit something deep within, something which clouded his vision with white light. His balls churned, and suddenly he was cumming, shooting out long strands of rope semen from his cock onto the table under him. He came and came, as the gun stopped with in and suddenly Sam fell unconscious, still stuck in that position.


	2. Chapter 1

Dean could see Sammy clearly. He could see his brother in ways that no older sibling ever wanted to see their baby brother (and yes, baby brother, just because Sammy was 16 going on 17 didn't mean he wasn't still Dean's baby brother). Sammy's nakedness was crystal clear to the naked eye, and worse yet he was on his hands and knees atop that table, facing the other direction with his long, bony legs spread out, giving a better view to Sammy's anal passage than Dean, or anyone for that matter, ever really needed to see.

It stung Dean deeply to see his little brother like that when he could do nothing about it. He himself was frozen in place, standing at attention like a fucking cadet, stripped of all his clothing as well and forced to look onward at his brother.

If he could go back, Dean would. This had been his stupid ideal. He was the one who wanted to impress their father by discovering and vanquishing whatever supernatural presence that he had become convinced was going to slaughter the Mervins who lived four doors down. Guess what, he had been right, but little comfort does being right give you in a situation such as this.

The son-of-a-bitch-thing was laughing. It was standing between him and Sammy, facing Dean and it was fucking laughing. Dean already wanted to wrangle that fucking thing's neck, but he still had no ideal which of the two it was, it could either be a shapeshifter or a demon, neither were particularly good options.

"Like my new look" it asked in a playful tone. Dean knew the voice so well, he had heard it a thousand times, the voice of his father. The thing before him was his father, at least in appearance, voice and even smell. 

"Get the hell out of MY FATHER'S BODY" Dean shouted at it trying to keep his eyes focused on the floor, or side wall, anywhere but on his brother or the thing wearing his father's naked skin. Just as no brother needed to see their brother in such a position, no son needed to see their father in all his hairy glory. No son should ever see a father in full frontal, Dean wanted to see that as much as he wanted to have an alligator bite off his nads.

"My, such an alpha, I like it. Now, I'm not your father though Dean, and this isn't his body, I've just taken his appearance for the time being. The name's Ezek, but if you'd rather call me Dada or Father, than go right on ahead, I enjoy some kink" the thing said as it stepped forward slowly. Was it a rule that all evil things needed to have sarcasm? It seemed to find it's own remarks humorous and if it wasn't that Dean and Sammy were in these less-than-desirable positions, well than Dean might have laughed too. At least he had ruled demon possession out, that is if this thing wasn't lying. But if it wasn't a demon than it had to be a shapeshifter, and if that was the case his father was most likely dead. But shapeshifters weren't known to be this powerful, from what he had read in his father's journal (and the one time he had helped his father hunt one), shapeshifters didn't have the power to freeze you're body like Dean's currently was, or radiate power like the coils of a heater, which this thing currently was doing.

"What are you then, a shapeshifter?"

"What I am is not particularly important right now, however what is important is that you submit yourself to me, willingly" It said taking on a sudden far more serious tone. The same serious tone that his own father seemed to use ninety-nine percent of the time.

"Fuck You" 

"No Deano, that's what I need to do to you, but I can not without your vocal permission"

Dean laughed. "In what world would I ever let you fuck me"

"I thought you might need some persuading"

Dean had forgotten all about the shotgun he had brought in with him when Sam and him had came to investigate this house, that was until he saw it floating past his head and continuing on its way toward Sammy. "Stop" he cried out, but the gun continued onwards, seeming to aim not for his brother's head, but aiming for Sammy's ass. Then it was there, a place no gun ever belonged, and he heard his brother's muffled protests as the gun impaled itself into Sammy's hole and continued inwards until it finally came to a stop.

"I just love the game 'Russian Roulette' don't you" Ezek said. Right now Dean wouldn't mind playing the game with a gun to Ezek's head. If he could he would rip this whatever-it-is to shreds, and then put all the pieces back together and rip him to shreds again. And then maybe repeat the process a few more times.

"It's quite fun with a shotgun, my favorite way to play actually. It may not have a revolver like a handgun, but I fixed that by enchanting your gun so that it will place a bullet in the chamber randomly once within six shots" Ezek explained. Dean watched as the trigger pulled back, yet nothing happened. "Even I don't know when the bullet will appear in the chamber. How about we try a second time"

Dean knew he was screaming and cursing while the trigger slowly pulled back a second time, but he had no ideal what he said. He thanked his lucky stars when nothing happened the second time.

"Ready for a third time"

"Stop, no, I'll do it. I submit, you can fuck me, do whatever, just stop, alright" Damned this thing for knowing Sammy was his greatest weakness, for knowing Dean would do anything to prevent Sammy from dying. Sammy was his little brother, and it was his job, his responsibility to protect Sammy no matter what. Period. No exceptions.

In his gut, he felt like he had just sold his soul, and maybe he just did, but at the moment all that mattered was his brother.

"Good choice Deano" Ezek said moving forward some more till it was blocking Dean's view of Sammy, who himself was now being fucked by the gun that had almost killed him. Ezek took ahold of Dean's chin and forced a short open-mouthed kiss upon Dean. It was disgusting, to feel those lips against his, to feel his father's facial hair scratch against Dean's own shaved skin, to find himself forced to taste the saliva and not do anything about it. But luckily as quickly as it had started, it stopped and his father...no, this was not his father it was...Ezek grabbed his naked ass cheek with its other hand and whispered into his ear "I love taking hetero men's gay virginity, and you my son are going to be extra sweet"

Ezek backed up a step and the knife Dean had entered with materialized in Ezek's hand. The creature used it to make a gash in Dean's forearm, just deep enough to bring about blood, but not deep enough to do any actual damage. It used its hands to generously apply the blood to its hardening cock, lubing it for what was to come.

"So will you tell me now what the fuck you are" Dean asked trying to distract this thing with conversation as it positioned itself behind Dean. He felt the large sex organ that belonged to his father begin to push itself forwards between Dean's ass cheeks, leaving behind traces of Dean's own blood on the way forwards. It stopped just before it reached the opening to his virgin hole. A hole that in his mind was never made to be penetrated.

"I'm a Sucumbianopet"

"Sounds like a mouthful. Never heard of it"

"My kind are a rare bread."

"So what's your game here exactly, is raping sons with their father's body your MO"

Ezek didn't answer. It shoved forwards, thrusting its fat cock into Dean's hole hard with one thrust, stretching Dean's walls farther than they were meant to be, causing great pain immediately. Dean grunted through his teeth and tried to bare it without giving the creature the satisfaction of his screams, but it didn't work, the pain was so intense that a scream quickly escaped his lungs, followed by a second softer one.

"You know all you need to know about me for the given time" Ezek said as it started to pull its blood-lubed cock back out, leaving only the mushroom head with in. "And this isn't rape, my dear son, you submitted, gave your consent." It shoved its self back in harder and deeper, drawing another scream from Dean who felt like he was being ripped apart back there.

"Say what you want buddy, this is rape" Dean choked out, fighting the tears that were falling from his eyes. The tears had his sight a tad bit blurry, but he was not taking his vision off his brother. Sammy's ass was clearly being fucked by the shotgun like his own ass was being violated by this mad thing, except he could hear loud moans of pleasure coming from his brother, and see a hard cock hanging down between the spread legs. And God-Damn-It, Dean realized that he too had sprung a boner, his body was betraying him, as he suddenly felt his cock's demand for release. Even if he could move his hands and jerk himself, there was no way he would do that, he wanted no pleasure to come from such a terrible act that was being forced upon him.

Ezek grabbed Dean by the hips, and pushed Dean up against what seemed to be an invisible wall right in front of him. "Beg for me boy" It said, and for an instant he almost forgot that this wasn't actually his father.

"Fuck no"

"Should I pull the gun's trigger again"

"No, fine, fuck me, fuck me hard, yeah babe like that, that's the spot, I want your seed in me. You happy, I'm not familiar with begging like a whore"

"In time Dean you will be" Ezek than began to really fuck him, it thrusted in and out with a much greater strength and force, keeping Dean against that invisible barrier as Dean felt like some kind of two-bit whore, that hung around at some of the bars. It was rough and every time it seemed his ass was adjusting and the pain was going down some, than the monster would change something and create an even worse pain. He could feel and hear as its, his fathers, hairy balls slapped against Dean's own, he could feel the bushy patch of pubic hair as it tickled Dean's skin whenever it made contact. 

Suddenly Ezek hit something within Dean and Dean's cock twitched, as unwanted pleasure radiated from that spot deep with in. His breaths were suddenly becoming hard and erratic as the creature kept hitting that magical spot inside that made the intense pain and pleasure mix, confusing Dean's cock even worse and causing it to leak pre in a small stream. 

Ezek continued its assault on Dean's ass, and Dean was forgetting this was rape as his cock ached harder than ever before for release. He wanted to reach down and grab himself now, forgetting his own reservations against it, but his arms still wouldn't move on their own accord. But then with another thrust his cock was shooting its sperm out hard against the invisible wall before Dean.

Dean's orgasm set off Ezek, and suddenly Dean's insides were being flooded by the Sucumbianopet's seed. He was being filled up like his ass was a gas tank and Ezek's cock was the hose. Ezek released more cum than any human male should ever be able to produce, and then it was pulling out.

As soon as Ezek was all the way out though, Dean's no longer virgin hole came to life as it closed in on itself and sealed itself shut as if the entrance had never been there between his cheeks. He could still feel the full tunnel within, just there was no entrance to it anymore.

The invisible barrier vanished and Dean fell face first forwards, hitting his head on the wooden, dinning room floor and going unconscious for a few moments.

As he came to again, a great ache radiating from his head now along with from his used ass, he found he could move once again on his own. Ezek was at the table, using his fingers to wipe up the cum that Sammy had sprayed upon the table and dispense it into his gaping mouth.

Dean was filled with so much rage and anger that he got himself up, ignoring the burning ache of bruised muscles and weak joints. He picked up the discarded knife and ran at the thing, but found himself frozen again a foot away from the thing.

"Now that's no way to treat your master" Ezek said turning to Dean. It placed its cum-covered finger into Dean's mouth, and to Deans horror he found himself licking it cleaning, licking his brother's cum and tasting it for the first time, and hopefully last.

As the finger retreated from his mouth, Dean finally put together what the thing had just said to him. "I'm no slave" Dean said to it.

"You're right, you're not, or at least not in any typical way. But trust me when I say your life will never be the same" It said. It placed its finger to Dean's forehead and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

Dean awoke in his bed, or at least the bed that was his until their dad came back and decided it was time to move again. The room was dark, the only light that came in his bedroom was from the streetlight outside and it was dim due to the closed curtains it was being filtered through.

He was burning up, engulfed in heat. It was hard to tell if the heat was radiating out from within him or if it was in the air around him. What was easy to tell was that he was drenched in sweat. He threw off the cover and sheet atop of himself, they too soaked in his sweat, along with the sheets underneath him, and possibly the mattress. 

He sat up, his muscles aching in protest. His brain was pounding too in his skull and he felt like he might puke at any time. So he forced himself up out of the bed and stumbled across the room in his birthday suit. He couldn't remember anything from the past twenty-four hours or so, but his best guess was that he must have partied like a rock star last night and now he was receiving his punishment. This wasn't the first time he had been hungover, and it certainly wouldn't be the last, he was only eighteen meaning he had decades more drinking ahead of him.

He stumbled through the short hall and into the rental house's sole bathroom, his target being the toilet, his stomach getting more queasy by the second. Every single one of his muscles seemed to be quite sore, though he didn't stop to wonder why.

He didn't bother shutting the bathroom door or even flicking on the lights, he just dropped to his knees in front of the marble toilet ready to let whatever was brewing in his belly have its way and come back up the way it went it.

The storm within pushed its way up, and he naturally made the motions of puking although nothing actually came out. He suddenly found himself unable to breath, he grabbed his throat as he gasped for breath which was unable to reach his lungs. There was some kind of mass lodged way down in his throat and moving upwards, but not quickly enough.   
Cupping both hands together he tried to do the Heimlich to himself, but that wasn't working so he just started beating his throat with his fist which seemed to make whatever was traveling upwards move faster. Dizziness came over him just before the large mass finally exited his esophagus and landed on his tongue, filling his mouth with the most sickening taste one could ever imagine. He had to open his jaw extremely wide in order to spit it out into the toilet, and he quickly took a deep breath, followed by another and another until he was breathing properly again. 

The horrible chalky taste was still in his mouth when he peered into the toilet to see what in hell had just came out of him. It was a turd. A large brown mass of human shit.  
Suddenly he felt a second mass begin to make its way up his esophagus. He instantly began choking on it, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the first one. This one was smaller meaning he could at least get some air to his lungs.

His brain was still trying to comprehend what was in the toilet before him. He had just thrown up a fully formed log of shit, which could mean two things, that he had ate someone's shit and was now throwing it back up, or his body had reversed itself to make him take a shit through his mouth. He wasn't sure which one was worse.

As soon as the second turd reached his mouth he felt a third tiny one begin to make its elevator ride up his throat. He spat the mass of shit in his mouth out as quickly as he could.

He felt a sensation in the back of his nose, the one you tend to feel right before you sneeze. He did sneeze, but instead of mucus coming out of his nose, something else happened. It felt like a switch was flipped and two streams of warm liquid came rushing out of his nose and down his face and into the toilet he was huddled over. He was pissing, he was pissing out of his god-damn nose.

The two streams of urine ran dry just as the final ball of shit reached his mouth. This one had the worst taste of all of them, and it was much more slimy. He could feel the trails of shit it had left along his esophagus on the way up. 

As he spit the final turd out he felt more sick to his stomach than he ever had before. He began dry-heaving, going through the motions of puking, but now nothing was coming up.

Getting control over himself, he got up and leaned on the sink. There was a cup there which Sammy used for when he brushed his teeth, and it would work just fine. Dean filled it with water and used it to try and wash the taste of shit out of his mouth. He filled the cup over and over again until he got it out the best he could.

Turning off the faucet he was overcame by a wave of exhaustion. He started to attempt to make his way back to the bedroom, but he was unsteady on his legs and fell over onto the cold tile floor. He tried to lift himself back up but he was so tired he just fell asleep instead.

\--------------

When Dean awoke the next morning, he was in his bed and felt like a new man in the best shape of his life. He dismissed the event with the shit coming out his mouth as just a fucked-up dream. He showered, dressed and found Sammy already in the kitchen eating stale Cheerio's.

Sam wanted a ride to school, and seeing as how Dean clearly needed to restock the kitchen with stuff that was actually edible until their father got back, he agreed to drop him off on his way to the store. 

The nearest Shnucks wasn't far from the school He grabbed a cart and wondered for what had to be the millionth time in the last two weeks why his Dad had dumped them here. Whatever their dad was hunting had to be pretty bad for him to leave Dean stranded here with his brother instead of taking him too as had been the case with the quite some time now that they were older.

Dean skipped the produce isle altogether and headed straight for the dairy isle instead, grabbing essentials like milk, eggs, cheese, and butter. He had this strange sensation like he was forgetting something, like there had been something supernatural here in the good sized town that he had been hunting on his own. The thoughts were so foggy and scattered though that he just dismissed as nothing and headed to the bread isle, they were going to have grilled cheese for dinner tonight, one of the few things that Dean could actually cook decently.

He stopped halfway down the isle across from a middle-aged man who was on the other side browsing over the wide variety of peanut butter they had. Upon seeing the dude a chill went down Dean's spine, and then their eyes locked, and Dean became even more creeped out.

"Can I help you with something buddy" Dean finally asked the black haired, beer-gutted fellow.

"Yeah, you can suck my cock" the guy told him as a sinister grin formed on his tan face. 

"Fuck off Dude. I'm no homo" Dean said, planting his feet as if he might have to fight this guy or something. As great of reflexes as Dean had the guy managed to grab him by the wrist though.

"Neither am I" the guy said. "But your mouth is just crying to be fucked by my cock". The guy grabbed Dean by the shoulders and pushed him down onto his knees, and Dean just let the guy do it, his body strangely didn't put up any resistance. As wrong as Dean knew it was deep down, he was overcome with a need to obey this stranger. It was really all that mattered to him all of a sudden, being obediant. 

He watched with a strange anticipation as the guy unzipped his jeans and freed his erection so that it was staring Dean in the face. Without even thinking, just doing, Dean licked his lips, ready to taste this man's cock.

"Ok fag, show me what your mouth could do" the guy said. Dean was on that cock like a dog who found a bone. He knew he had never sucked a cock before in his life and yet he felt like he had done it a million times before. He was so hyper-focused on the cock presented to him that he even forgot they were in a public place.

Dean felt like he was just warming up when he felt the man tense. Suddenly Dean's mouth was being filled with semen, what wasn't landing on the back of his tongue was going straight down his throat. And he couldn't get enough of it, he kept sucking like a baby on a bottle, until finally the man pushed Dean off him. 

Putting his cock away and zipping back up his jeans, the guy looked down at Dean with a look of puzzlement. "What just happened" the guy asked.

Dean was just about to tell the guy exactly what happened, when he too came down with a sudden case of amnesia and couldn't recall what he had just done then or why in the world he was on his knees. The guy moved on with his cart to the next isle while Dean stood up confused himself, wondering what the strange taste was in the back of his mouth. He grabbed a loaf of bread and then continued to the frozen dinners aisle having forgotten that anything out of the ordinary had just happened.

After checking out Dean headed back to the house and spent pretty much the rest of the day on the couch, snacking on a multitude of cheesy chips and crackers while watching stupid cop shows. He was definitely going to have to find something better to do with his time tomorrow.

By the time seven rolled around, they had already ate and Dean found himself exhausted and headed to bed for an early night.


	4. Chapter 3

When Dean awoke around three or so in the morning he felt worse than miserable. His whole body was burning with intense heat from the inside out, and the sheets underneath him (all the ones which had been atop him now seemed to be on the floor) were saturated in his sweat. If that wasn't bad enough his skin was crawling while his brain was pounding in his skull, throbbing violently as if trying to escape the confounds of his head. There was his stomach which felt somewhat queasy and then there was the itch, a itch deep within his throat, an itch that was more mental than physical and desperate for whatever it was it wanted.

He wasted no time getting up and heading out of his room. He wasn't sure where he was heading? He just...and it hit him like a bug hitting a windshield, he needed cum, he needed sperm, the only way to cure his current ailment was with another guy's spunk down his throat. It didn't even matter whose spunk it was, he just knew he needed another guy's cum and that was that. And the fact that he needed it didn't even really bother him in the slightest, he knew it should, but he had no ideal at the moment why it should.

He stumbled out into the hallway. He knew he had to get the hell out of this place. He had to go find someone, anyone with a dick that he could suck at til it gave him the sweet, sweet relief he wanted through its magical cum.

The sound of snoring pierced his eardrums. It was a male snoring. It was his brother snoring. And his brother was right through that door. But most importantly his brother had a working cock. He wanted that cock, no he needed that cock.

Dean didn't turn any lights on as he entered his brother's bedroom, the little bit of light coming in through Sammy's open window was more than enough to see by. He stumbled to the twin sized bed his brother was sleeping in and fell to his knees beside, his eyes glued to the spot where his brother's groin was. He was on a mission and nothing was going to stop him. Just mere inches away from him was a cock that could give him the relief he was seeking.

Grabbing a hold of the sheet, Dean pulled it back to find Sammy was only wearing cotton pajama bottoms, which were easy to pull down to the teenagers knees. Sammy's half-harden erection was now free of any confines and waiting for Dean.

A moment of clarity seeped into Dean's consciousness. He couldn't do this, this was his brother, this was his brother's cock he was about to...the moment of clarity was swept away as quickly as it had came with another pounding in his brain. Wasting no time, Dean bent over Sammy's groin and took the rather large cock into his mouth, and began servicing it like the blow-job pro he seemed to believe he was at the moment.

The second Dean had taken his brother's cock into his mouth he had felt great relief. The symptoms didn't go away all together, but they were lessened greatly.

Seeing as how Sammy was still a teenager, it took only a minute for his cock to shoot its beautiful release into Dean's mouth, and Dean accepted it like a thirsty man would accept water. He swallowed as much of it as he could until the cock ran dry. Releasing it from his mouth, Dean slumped back against Sam's bed, a feeling of serenity overcoming him as the symptoms from need disappeared completely. With heavy eyes he fell back to sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean spit the turd out of his mouth, as he felt a third smaller one begin its descent up his throat. He decided then and there that he was going on a pure liquid diet and until he figured out what the hell was going on.

He had awoken on his brother's bedroom floor (and he wasn't sure why he was on his brother's floor) with a feeling that he needed to use the rest room, and the second he had the door shut it had all came flooding back to him and he realized shitting out of his mouth the previous night hadn't been a dream.

The smallish ball of shit pushed its way past Dean's tonsils and onto the back of Dean's tongue and Dean spit it out as quickly as he could. He couldn't figure out why he was shitting from his mouth. He reached into his boxers and did something he never did before, stuck a finger between his butt cheeks to feel his asshole. It felt like his asshole was no longer there, or at least the opening to it, and his finger confirmed it when all it found was smooth skin. Where in the hell had his asshole gone too?

Once the third and final turd was out of his mouth he grabbed his tooth brush and tooth paste and went to work trying to clean his mouth. Half way through he burped, but what came out was no ordinary burp, it smelled, and tasted like...oh god he was farting out of his fucking mouth now also.

He continued brushing, running the tooth brush over every tiny surface anywhere within his mouth until he was sure it was as clean as he could get it. He then followed it up with using Listerine three times and throwing away his tooth brush, knowing he was going to need to get a new one.

The moment the tooth brush entered the waste basket the memory of shitting out of his mouth was erased from his mind yet again and he was left wondering why he was in there. Looking at the clock he figured he probably should take a shower, Sam would be up in less than an hour.


	5. Chapter 5

After taking Sam to school, Dean spent most of the morning scouring over the newspapers he had bought. He was hoping to find something weird in this town going on, something possibly supernatural that he could hunt. He had far too much time on his hands and he was going rather stir crazy, he would much rather be with his dad hunting something than be here babysitting his brother. Unfortunately he found nothing in the papers to go on, just something about childless married couples being beheaded, but that was probably just some serial killer.

He tried calling a few girls he had met since they had came here, but that went nowhere either, they all had excuses why they couldn't go do anything with him. So being somewhat lazy, and having a slight headache by the time noon came around he spent most of the afternoon on the couch watching stupid movies with far too many commercial breaks. Somewhere along the line he fell asleep, and stayed asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------

When Dean awoke, he was drenched in sweat much like the previous night, only this time he was on the couch. The television was off, all the lights were out, and it was clearly sometime at night. But he was more focused on his head at the moment, it felt like miniature bombs were going off throughout his skull. His stomach was twisted in knots that were twisted into bigger knots and he was shaking like an addict trying to kick the habit by going cold turkey. And then there was the itch. An itch deep within his throat.

Memories of the previous night with Sammy flooded back into Dean's head like a damn that had broken, and he knew what he needed to cure the misery he was currently in. Part of him, whatever sane part was left of him at the moment, knew he shouldn't do it, he shouldn't use his brother again in such a way. But he was also desperate and that desperation won out.

He stumbled through the small house until he was in Sammy's room, nearly falling over twice before he reached his destination. He wasted no time in pulling back Sam's covers, to find that Sam was sleeping bare-assed naked tonight, with a cock already hard and ready for Dean's mouth. 

Dean quickly reintroduced his mouth to Sam's sex organ, taking it deep within his oral cavern and feeling the symptoms lessen until they were nearly all the way gone. But more important to him now, far more important than lessening the symptoms was the need to get pleasure for Sammy, the need to get his brother off and fill his stomach with his brother's magnificent seed.

There was a moan which hadn't came from himself, and it was followed by a bony hand ruffling its fingers through Dean's short, kind-of fuzzy hair. 

"Dean" Sam hissed. Dean couldn't reply though, he had a mouth full of cock at the moment.

"Dean, Stop and look at me!" Sam ordered. Dean stopped, not that he wanted to, he wanted to keep going on this cock...wait not want, need, he needed this cock. How could he ever really want to blow his brother's cock, he had to do this to relieve his own symptoms. But at this second he did want to do this, and that was beyond sick.

Dean pulled up off the cock and looked into his brother's shadow-covered face. He would rather be still sucking on that cock, but Sam had told him to stop and look at him, and Dean could never disobey his brother. His brother's word was law, right?

Sam turned flipped on the lamp on the end table beside the bed, filling the room with light and new shadows. Something struck Dean about Sammy's eyes, there was a darkness in them that Dean had never seen before.

"I don't want you to blow me like you did last night Dean, I want you to fuck yourself on my cock." 

Dean needed to obey, every fiber of his being informed him it was impossible to disobey his brother's demands. But he couldn't, he could remember being in the bathroom and discovering that his asshole's entrance had vanished. But there was a new itch down there, and maybe, just maybe...Dean ditched his sweat pants and boxers as quickly as he could and probed between his butt cheeks, finding that his hole was there again. That meant he could impale himself on Sammy's cock! 

Dean's body began moving without him telling it to, not that he was in a disagreement with his body, it seemed to want to service Sam as much as he mentally wanted to right now.

Dean climbed on top of his younger brother and sat down on Sam's smooth chest so that he was facing his brother. He lifted his rear and moved backwards some, grabbing Sammy's spit-soaked cock and lining it up with his own hole. He didn't ease himself like most guys would, he just plunged down until his was completely filled, sitting completely on his brothers groin. Cowgirl style had always been one of his favorite positions when doing it with chicks (or watching porn) but now he was the one in the girls place, in the cowgirl position.

His ass was filled with pain, every inch of his inner anal walls stung with a searing, intense pain, and yet it just made him feel that much more determine to obey. He had to get Sammy off, he had to have Sammy's cum shot deep up inside him, it was the only thing that matter, it was the only thing he was good for.

He began going up and down on the cock, moving with as great of a speed as he could muster, letting the cock come out a little bit before pounding it right back in with force. It took only but a minute, for his inexperienced, eager brother to begin pumping his seed up into Dean's organs. And Dean was in heaven, he was suddenly riding a high that no drug had ever came close to giving him before. He milked the cock for all it had, whimpering like a bitch. Finally once the well grew dry he climbed off his brother's groin and fell to the floor, his rear quite sore. 

"Night Dean" Sammy said pulling his covers back up and turning over onto his side. Dean didn't say anything as he pulled himself up and made his way back to his own room, having to hold onto the walls for support, the room spinning like he was on a merry-go-round. He finally made it back to his own bed, and collapsed on top of the blankets, looking up to the ceiling.

The high slowly disintegrated, and he began to come back to his rightful self. He realized what he had just did. He had rode his brother's cock, literally fucked himself on Sammy's cock like an eager bitch. He felt sick to his stomach, the previous night was bad enough, but this was unbearable. 

He ran for the toilet and threw the lid up, but nothing came out. His body felt great, but mentally he had never felt so bad in his entire life. He climbed into the shower and turned the water onto scolding as he furiously used his finger to try to get as much of Sammy's seed out of his ass as he could. The shame, the just plain out wrongness of what he had just done, he had never felt such extreme self-hatred before. 

He broke down into tears. How could this all be happening? How could Sammy let Dean do that, even order him to do it and be okay about it? Before those questions could be explored any farther he noticed looking down at his stomach that is rounder than it should be. Somehow his gut seemed to have grown fat on it, and as he felt it he would have sworn it was a beer gut if it wasn't so firm, more like muscle than fat. 

A weird sensation came over Dean, and once again everything was forgotten. He finished his shower and went to bed, falling asleep instantly.

\-----------------------------------

The first thing Dean noticed when he awoke the next morning was that he was hungry, like he hadn't ate anything in the last few days. Throwing on some clothes he made his way out to the kitchen where his brother was already eating, Sammy was always the early bird of the two of them. And how nice of his brother to have fried up some bacon, and scrambled eggs, which weren't the best, but whatever.

As Dean dug in, the word 'Subcombianopet' appeared in his mind, along with a feeling of unease. He knew that the word was important, that it was the key to unlocking all the strange things that was going on here lately. Dean knew strange things had been happening, but there seemed to be a barrier that was blocking him from remember exactly what those strange things could be. There was something to do with his brother last night, and something about the bathroom, he could tell the barrier was weak, but not weak enough to break yet. 

"Do you recall anything strange last night" 

"Like what?"

"Like Strange?"

"No."

Maybe Sammy was forgetting things like Dean seemed to be? He needed to find out whatever this Subcombianopet thing was, he could just feel that it was important. He was going to need to do some research on it, and the best place to do that was at a library, and when it came to libraries and research no one was better than Sammy. And Dean already knew how to get his brother there.

\--------------------------------------

The library definitely wasn't the biggest one Dean had ever been in, it wasn't the smallest though either. Not that Dean usually went out of his way to go to libraries, but this word just seemed so important, why though Dean had no ideal.

It hadn't been hard to convince Sammy to come along and do the grunt work for him. All Dean had to do was tell Sammy that Bobby had called and asked if they would do some research into a Subcombianopet for him. At first Dean was just going to say it was for their dad, but considering how tense the relationship between the two was, Dean figured Bobby would be a better choice. Of course Dean could just tell Sam the truth...but no, that definitely wasn't an option.

They didn't seem to be making a whole lot of progress, the internet had turned out to be a dead end, so now they were combing through the huge section of myths and lore that the library had to offer. By one in the afternoon Dean was starting to wonder if they were actually going to find anything. 

He was flipping through some encyclopedia of lore when he noticed a man who looked like he belonged on a football team sit down at the table next to them and pull out a couple of books from his bag. He found his eyes drawn to the guy, and found it hard to look away for some strange reason, but he eventually got back to the page he was on, at least until the itch began. Some kind of strange itch grew within his asshole and absent mindedly he shoved right hand down the back of his pants and was about to try and scratch it with his finger when he realized what he was doing and stopped himself. 

"Dean" Sam said and slammed a book closed to get Dean's attention. Dean looked at him and swallowed. His own cock quickly grew into action pose in his jeans, which was just as strange as the itch in his asshole, which was more like an urge to have something shoved up it. 

"You found anything yet?"

"No" Dean said as he adjusted himself under the table so his erection wouldn't be nearly so obvious.

"I haven't either, you sure Bobby didn't give you any more info. It's rather hard to come up with anything with lack of details, maybe I should call Bobby and talk to him. Bobby has to know something more than just a strange name."

"No! Like I told you its called a Subcombianopet, it causes memory loss and weird things to happen"

"Weird as in what?"

"Just keep looking!"

"Fine, but I've already gone through all these books, go get be another batch" Dean snorted at his brother. Dean was just about to tell his brother to get off his lazy ass and go get more books himself when he found himself standing up and replying to Sam with a "right away".

It occurred to Dean on the way to the bookcase that he had pretty much been obeying Sam's orders all day today even when he didn't want to. Like when they had left for lunch and Sam decided they needed to go to Jack-in-the-Box when Dean wanted Burger King. Or even earlier when Dean had been flirting with this cute chick and Sam told him to stop talking to her and help him, Dean had ended up doing just that, unable to speak another word to the girl.

So basically, for some strange reason he was a slave to whatever Sammy demanded or asked of him, he had an erection hidden by his Jeans that didn't seem to want to go away, and he had this strange urge to play with his rear, which was like gross. This all had to be tied to whatever this Subcombianopet thing was. 

Dean started back to the table with a handful of books for Sam to go through. He started to wander if it was just Sammy he was incapable of disobeying or if maybe it could be everyone. Maybe this thing had cursed him and that was why things seemed to be strange and he had memory loss.

He noticed a strange smell in the air, a musk that smelled of sweat and beer and peppermint and cum all rolled into one fragrance lingering in the air. It took him a seconds to realize that for some reason the strange scent was coming from himself.

"You need anything else your heinous" Dean said as he handed his brother the books and noticed Sammy's iris's widen before returning to almost normal excpet for them being a shade darker.

"Yes Dean, I need you to strip" 

Dean was rather stunned by that, it wasn't a suggestion, it was a flat out demand. He had to be joking right? Dean's body began to obey, even if his mind wasn't telling it too. His hand went down and undid the button on his Jeans and began unzipping them. "Sammy, No" Dean said as his Jeans fell and bunched up on the floor around his ankles. His hands grabbed a hold of his T-shirt next and began pulling it up over his neck. Once over his head the shirt landed on the floor right next to his Jeans. "Sam" Next the shoes went off and then he was balancing on one leg at a time as he removed his socks. Dean tried to fight back the tears that were forming in his eyes, sure Dean had done some humiliating things before (even had some done to him), but this was quite different than any of those times.

He was so thankfully when his body stopped and he found himself in control again. He had feared he was going to end up stripping off his boxers too, but lucky for him the demand hadn't forced him to go that far. That luck quickly ran out though as he heard Sammy say "All the way" and Dean's hands responded with quick reflexes, hooking his thumbs under the waist band and pushing the only fabric left on him to the floor.

Gaining control over his body again, Dean tried to grab his clothes and get them back on, but his mind told him that wasn't aloud, Sam had told him to strip so only Sammy could tell him when he was aloud to dress again. He next tried to at least cover his groin up with his hand. His cock was still rock hard though which made it harder to do than he would have thought. 

Dean's next thought was to run, run out of the library or to the bathroom, either direction, just run before this got any worse. Something was clearly wrong with Sammy, the Sammy he knew would never force Dean to strip in the middle of a public place. That and the look of darkness in his eyes had Dean scared to death. As Dean got ready to run though, Sam said "Stay put" and Dean found that his feet were glued to the carpet floor beneath him and any thoughts of trying to escape fled from his mind. How silly was he to think he could run?

Sam began clearing off the table of the books, placing each book delicately on the empty chair next to him. Frozen pretty much in place, Dean couldn't do anything but watch. He had no ideal what it was his brother was planning to do, well he had one ideal but he certainly wasn't going to entertain that notion. 

The mental barrier in Dean's head was crumbling as memories from the past week began to seep back in. First he remembered shitting out of his mouth and pissing out of his nose, he could even remember the taste and he wished he couldn't. Then the barrier broke and memories flooded into his head, memories of him giving a random stranger in the supermarket a blowjob, and memories of Sammy, of him pleasuring Sammy, he remembered both times and now he wished he could reforget those. But there was still a memory held back, missing, he could feel it. Whatever had set all of this in motion, whatever had Dean acting so strangely, and for that matter the people around him, well it was still missing.

"Lay face down on the table" Dean had never heard such a tone to this brother's voice as he was hearing now. It was filled with alpha-male dominance and void of any pleasantness. And sure in someways it was similar to the tone Sam used when he would get in fights with their dad, but so much different at the same time.

Dean's body instantly began to obey, and Dean considered pleading for his brother not to do or make Dean do whatever Sam was planning, but dismissed it knowing somehow it wouldn't do any good. Damn it, this was all so fucking confusing! 

Sammy patted Dean on the round, extended, beer-gut-ish area of Dean's belly which Dean had almost forgotten about. Just another strange and unexplainable thing.

"May I join" came a low pitched voice to Dean's left. He turned his head to see the guy who had been sitting at the next table over was now over here next to Sammy, the outline of a large cock was visible in the guy's tight jeans. And there was no question from the way that guy spoke those words of what he wanted, he wanted a piece of Dean just like he feared Sammy wanted.

"Hell No" Dean blurted out. There was a voice in his head though, a voice telling him that it would be amazing to submit to this stranger along with his brother. But Dean refused to listen to that voice.

"Dean, don't talk unless I tell you too. Now ignore him sir, and of course you can join us, the more the merrier" Sammy said as he undid his own pants and let them fall to the floor. "Which would you like, the ass or the mouth?"

"I'll go with his pussy. You know its strange, I've never had a queer thought before in my life and yet here I am so horned up and desperate to show this bitch what my cock can do" The stranger said as he removed his own pants. The guy wasn't wearing any underwear and the dick stretching out between his legs had to be close to twice the size of Dean's own modest manhood. 

"On your stomach Dean" Sam said as he went to the head of the table. Dean did as he was ordered, flipping over so his ass was upright. Sam grabbed a hold of him by the head and pulled him forwards a little bit, just so that Dean's head hung off the end of the table. Sammy's naked crotch was now staring Dean directly in the face, his kid brother's erection sticking straight out and curving slightly at an angle upwards and to the left, ready for action. Dean tried to close his eyes, but for some reason he couldn't stop starring at Sammy's monster. It was bad enough that Sammy was already somehow taller than him, but the kid had to be hung like a stallion too, come on! Of course, he had already had that thing rammed up his ass and deep in his mouth, but this was different. He was lucid now, he was himself now, he didn't want this now, and honestly he wasn't sure why he had wanted it those other two times.

The table shook as the stranger climbed on top of it behind Dean and began to position himself.

"Open your mouth and keep it open" Sam said, grabbing Dean by the side of the head. "And no teeth"

Dean's mouth opened wide. As he saw his brother's hips begin to thrust forwards he shut his eyes tight as his mouth became stuffed with his little brother's cock. He immediately began gagging, not that it mattered, right now he was pretty much Sammy's to do with as he pleased. 

He felt something press its way pass his butt cheeks and rest up against his anal entrance. He knew it had to be the head of the cock of the stranger. With a grunt, the man forced his cock past the outer ring of muscle and into Dean's ass. Dean's inner walls stung like hell as they were stretched out. The push inwards wasn't smooth either, there was much reistance from Dean's dryish hole, but this stranger pushed on as if the challenge and additional pain for Dean was even more of a turn on.

The stranger slowly began his thrusting assaults on Dean's bowels as Sammy began fucking Dean's mouth as if it was some kind of pussy, thrusting in and out with erratic movements, muttering to Dean what an exceptional slutty bitch he was. And if the taste of his brother's cock wasn't bad enough, the smell of it wasn't a turn on for Dean either (although for reason's Dean had no ideal his cock was still rock hard). With each thrust Sammy's cock was getting further and further in, ramming itself actually into Dean's throat. Dean wondered if the slut he throat fucked that one time in high school had hated having a cock in her throat as much has he did right now. Then again that girl had done it willingly, well after Dean used his charm to convince her at least.

Dean wanted this to be over. He was filled with disgust; disgust for having a stranger's cock up his ass, disgust with his cock for twitching with excitement with every thrust of that stranger's cock, and disgust for his brother using him in such a manner. And then there was all the shame, humiliation and self-loathing Dean felt on top of that, mixed with guilt. He couldn't help but feel that he had brought this all on himself, that somehow he was the reason this stranger and his brother were raping him.

The pain in Dean's ass began to cool down somewhat after a while as the stranger found a good pace. The guy was grunting still as if he was in some bizarre porno. Then without warning, stillness came over his ass and cum began shooting out of the man's cock. Jet after jet of hot semen erupted from the guy's cock as if he was draining a months worth of built up cum into Dean's ass. Finally the guy pulled out as a last small strand of seed erupted from his cock.

"Thanks for the good fuck bitch" the guy said as the table began to shake from the guy climbing off it. Sam's cock thrusted in one last time, the head of the cock buried deep in Dean's throat before it began shooting its seed, sending it right down Dean's gullet.

When Sam's orgasm finally came to an end, he began removing his cock. Dean was so thankful that this was over, but found himself wrong when Sam left just the half-hard head within Dean's mouth. A different liquid came shooting out in a stream, landing on Dean's tongue before making its way down his throat. The liquid was hot, bitter and salty, Sam was using his mouth as a urinal, as if using him as a cum bank wasn't bad enough.

Once all the urine was out of Sam's bladder and in Dean's stomach, Sammy got redressed and returned to the books, but not before telling Dean to remain where he was like that until it was time to leave.

\---------------------------

Sammy let two more guy's Dean had never met fuck him on the table before Sam decided it was time to head home. Dean was thankful that meant he could finally get off this table, and hopefully maybe go to the bathroom and wash some of the dry spunk off his legs. Hopefully he would even be able to get redressed. However that didn't happen.  
Sam grabbed Dean's clothes and ordered him to follow Sam to the parking lot in the nude. Dean got looks from quite a few people on the way, but not one of them seemed to think it strange that he was naked in public, and the looks he got from guys were filled with hunger, as if they too wanted to breed him.

Sam made Dean sit in the passenger seat on the way home while Sam drove. He turned the radio to pop music which hurt Dean's ears, and then opened his fly. Dean found himself ordered to suck and lick and play with his brother's cock and balls the whole way back to the house while the cum that had been deposited into his ass seeped out and puddled on the seat beneath him. It wasn't until they returned to the small house they were renting that Sammy finally came again.

Sammy turned off the car and zipped himself up, and then Dean noticed confusion enter his brother's eyes. He looked at Dean and then turned away quickly. "Dude, Dean, why are you naked, on second thought, I don't want to know" Sam said getting out of the car quickly. 

Dean could tell instantly that his brother was back to himself, which was a relief. He could also tell that Sammy couldn't remember a single thing that just happened, which was good, but unfortunately Dean could. He needed to figure out a plan of what to do, but the first thing he needed was some alcohol.


	6. Chapter 5

Dean poured down his fifth beer of the night, and followed it up with a second shot of whisky. His life was in the crapper, and all he wanted right now was to be wasted, to let the alcohol numb him to this miserable day he had. There was no doubt in his mind that he was somehow cursed, and his mind was made up that he wasn't going to let his brother keep getting pulled back into whatever this curse was. He couldn't allow his brother use him again like that, even though he knew that that wasn't really his brother doing that to him, his Sammy. And yes, ditching the family would crush his brother, but it would be better this way. Just until he could find a way out of this mess.

The bar tender brought him another beer and he felt an itch begin to form within his rear, an itch he remembered from those first two nights with Sammy. He saw his hand start to shake the tiniest bit and he had a feeling that he was about to go insane with homosexual needs as he remembered doing the past two nights. He needed to get out of there before his body and mind decided it was time for more fun-and-games with other's cocks.

He took a large chug of his beer and placed it down on top of the bar. The loud sound of the bathroom door slamming shut drew his attention over to a rather large, black, bearish man (who was definitely packing on the pounds but had a frame that could intimidate a wrestler), and the chick Amanda who was leaving with the guy. Dean had already met Amanda a few hours back, she had been the sluttiest one here at this bar when he got here which made her his target. 

After getting home from the whole Library ordeal Dean had rushed in, took a shower, got a change of clothes and gotten out of there as fast as he could in the Impala his father had handed down to him. He had came straight here to the bar (which hadn't even bothered to check Dean for his fake I.D.) not only to drown himself in alcohol but to prove himself still a man. It had only taken two drinks to get that smokin' hot chick Amanda, who was wearing a extremely short mini-skirt and a skin-tight, rather-revealing, tank top with nothing underneath it (Dean could easily see the outlines of her nipples), to follow him into one of the two semi-clean stalls in the men's room. They first locked lips and he wasted no time after that getting her out of her clothes. This wasn't his first time in his twenty years of living that he had been in a bathroom stall with a chick, hell it wasn't even his fifteenth, it wasn't hard to find chicks willing to bang you when you were as devilishly, drop dead handsome as he was. His mouth had traveled down to her breasts as he undid his pants and got ready to shove his dick into the warm pussy that was waiting for it. The only problem was his cock was still flaccid, not even the tiniest bit hard. He wanted to shove his dick up her cunt so badly but his cock seemed to be on a completely different wave length. Mentally he was so fucking horny for this girl so why couldn't his cock be. He tried tugging on it, the slut even tried sucking on it, but it refused to react and after a few minutes Amanda ditched him saying "clearly women don't do it for you fag". He had no ideal which one had been more humiliating, the whole ordeal with the library or being unable to get it up for a ready and willing pussy. Those words stung that she had spit at him with anger, because they were unfortunately true. He was becoming a fag, let a guy touch him and his traitor cock would go full mast yet a chick no longer could do anything for him down there.

Dean decided after he was done with his current beer he would hit the road before he ended letting one of these guys here use him like the bitch he felt he was now. He wish he knew how to fight whatever was going on with him, but fighting seemed to be impossible for him, but that didn't mean he couldn't at least try.

He had his beer in his hands when something, or someone, bumped into his back and he ended up spilling half of what was left into his lap and onto his tight shirt (which was only tight because of the strange fat he had acquired recently).

"Hey watch it Jackass" Dean said turning in his stool to see it had been the man who had just fucked Amanda. 

"Why don't you just kiss my ass buddy" the guy said as his eyes took on a darker hue. Dean got off the bar and dropped to his knees behind the guy, not really wanting to, but his body didn't seem to be giving him a choice at the moment. It wasn't until the man dropped his trousers and boxers with one movement that Dean realized though what was actually going on, so much alcohol consumption can make a guy a little slow on the uptake.

Dean couldn't look anywhere but at the two dark brown globes in front of him and that hairy crack between them. He tried to stop himself, he really did, that guy had told him to kiss his ass, and Dean didn't want to do that at all. His face moved forwards, but instead of putting his lips to one of the cheeks to give it a simple kiss, he found himself stuffing his face between the man's cheeks, his face becoming covered in the sweat from the man's dirty crack. With his lips puckered they zeroed in on the hole the man used to shit out of and Dean kissed it like a gentleman would a lady good night.

"That was nice bitch" Dean heard the guy say. "Put that tongue of yours to work and eat my ass out like I would a pussy" 

'Fuck', Dean thought. Why did things keep managing to find a way to get worse. His tongue darted out and he found himself licking at the dirty hole, trying to tell himself mentally that it was only a pussy so he wasn't so grossed out, but that wasn't working. The taste of sweat and pure dirtiness was overwhelming and terrible, and the smell was no better, but he knew it could be much worse for the guy clearly kept his ass wiped at least.

The man laid down on his stomach on the dirty floor and Dean kept his mouth in that ass the entire way, it was like he was glued between the man's ass cheeks. Somewhere along the line that itch had returned to his ass and was growing steady. God help him, he was starting to hope that he might get a dick balls-deep in him sometime soon. He didn't have to hope for very long though, he felt someone reach underneath him and undo his pants button and next thing he knew his pants and his boxers were around his ankles.

With no warning he felt a cock being shoved deep into his own hole and his traitorous cock fill with blood underneath him. 

"Now suck my dick bitch" the black man said flipping over so that Dean could see the massive erect meat of the man. Dean darted his eyes around the room quickly before going down on the cock, and what he had seen scared him. Every guy in the bar was watching them, all with lust in their eyes. Dean was definitely screwed.

\-----------------------------------------------

Dean made his way across the parking lot to his Impala. His ass hurt worse than hell, it had been shredded by all the cocks that had been forced into it (not that he had really put up any bit of a fight, because well he couldn't). He had no ideal how many guys had shoved their cocks up his ass and emptied their loads up there, he had lost count after sixteen. And that wasn't counting all the cocks he had serviced orally, their cum coating his stomach right now. 

It was like all the men in the bar had gone into a trance, and two by two, one at his ass and one at his mouth, they had used him like the whore he now felt like, and then got up and left (well most of them, some stayed around for seconds, and one even stayed for thirds before leaving), forgetting everything.

He reached his car and unlocked the door. He was wearing nothing. His shirt had been shredded and his pants and boxers had gone missing. His skin was coated in dried urine, since two of the gentlemen from in there had decided to give him a bath with their urine. It seemed like he was on that floor forever, when finally the only one left was the older guy who was the bar tender and owner. He fucked Dean last, and then shoved an empty glass beer bottle up his ass and told him not to take it out for a few hours, this way he could drink all the cum that flowed out and into the bottle. Then the man had told him to leave, everyone else had already gone and it was closing time.

As Dean opened the door of the car he realized there was no way he was going to be able to drive with half a beer bottle sticking out of his naked ass. He couldn't sit down like this, it would just try to force the bottle deeper than it already was, and it was far enough in him already. If he wanted to get home he was going to have to walk. He would come back for his baby in the morning.

\--------------------------------

Dean pulled the bottle out of his ruined ass and looked at its contents. It was hard to imagine that that much cum had been shot up his hole, and he could still feel more inside clinging to his walls like lube.

Dean was disgusted with himself as he brought the bottle to his lips and gagged the contents down with one gulp. He felt like a human disposal can for cum as it went down his throat and entered his stomach and mixed with all the loads of cum he had taken orally back at the bar.

He pitched the bottle into his waste basket when he saw it. Leaning back against the closed door was his father, devoid of any clothing and smirking at him.

At first glance he thought it really was his father, but then the barrier in his head finally crumbled the rest of the way and allowed the final memories free of the night that had started this. That wasn't his father there, that was the thing that had started all this, the thing that had put this all in motion.

With rage Dean jumped from his bead and charged at the son-of-a-bitch monster but ended up slamming his head against the door as the thing dematerialized and reappeared back on Dean's bed. It snapped its fingers and Dean became frozen in place, just as he had been that night.

"That's enough of that" It said. "I came to check in on you, see how your liking your new reality"

"Fix Me" Dean said. Never had he wanted to kill something as badly as he did at that moment. 

"Can't"

"I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you, you fucking son-of-a-bitch bastard!" He was fighting against those invisible restraints that kept his body inanimate, he fought with every once of strength he could find, not that there was a lot of strength left in him at the moment, or that it was doing any good.

"Come now Dean, that's no way to talk to your master"

"I'm no slave" Dean shouted, but the thing with his father's appearance just laughed as it stood up and its body began to shift, growing, shrinking, becoming the body of Sam in just seconds. Every inch of naked skin before him was exact and accurate to the real Sammy, from the face to the groin, which Dean had seen far to many times already this week.

"You know better than that Dean-ee. Your a slave to every male on this planet, hell, if you were to come across an alien, you would be his slave too!"

The Sucumbianopet walked forwards and ran its bony hand over the inflated area of Dean's stomach. The touch sent a surge of pain and pleasure scouring through his body.

"Get your filthy hands off me"

"You know why I chose you over your brother. The fight. The fight within you. I want you to keep fighting against this new reality shaping around you. Of course your struggles won't do you any good, but it sure as hell is a joy for me to watch."

"What's the point to all this, you just get off on making dudes do sick things they normally wouldn't" Dean said trying calm himself down. He had to be smart, maybe trick this thing into giving him some kind of clue as to how to defeat it. It was a long shot though he knew. If Sammy were here, well Sammy would know how to outsmart it.

"Well at this very moment, it's for you to finish carrying my litter. But yes, I do get off on all this. I enjoy so much to mess with you hetero mortal men. I feed off it. I feed off your self disgust, you misery, your sexual energy, I feed off it all. There's no escaping your new life Dean, this is permanent. And the more you fight it, the worst it will be for you in the long run. See, your reality has only begun reshaping itself, effecting every single person's reality you come in contact with."

"Did you say litter?" He had to have misheard it, it couldn't have said litter, litter as in...

"Yes, you're carrying my offspring in your belly."

"So you basically turned me into a literal bitch" 

"In a way of speaking. I'll be back tomorrow when their born, then I'll be nice and give you a few weeks before I breed you again. Isn't it nice to know how multi-functional you are."

Dean didn't say anything, he was still trying to process the fact that there was a little monster growing inside of him. As soon as this thing was gone he was going to get a knife and cut it out of himself. If it killed him so be it, just as long as it kept more of these things from coming into the world and ruining other peoples lives.

"I can see a plan building in that skull of yours, but whatever it is, it will never work. Now it's time for me to go, so get into your bed and go to sleep, and when you get up in the morning, everything will be better"

The sucumbianopet, vanished into thin air as Dean found himself following its orders and climbing into his bed. Before closing his eyes to go to sleep he couldn't help but wish he had been smarter just then, that he had found a way to get more useful information on the thing. His eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

\----------------------------------

Dean awoke to the sun blaring into the room. His head was covered in sweat and he went to wipe it off out of habit, only to find that his hands were stuck. There was the clanking of metal on metal and he looked from left to right to see that his hands were restrained, handcuffed each to one of the steel bars of the bed's headboard. He cursed loudly as he tried to wiggle his wrists but knew it would do no good, these were clearly professional grade and probably out of the stash that his father had. His dad had showed him once when he was barely a teenager how to get out of cuffs such a these, but for the life of him he couldn't remember exactly what it was his Dad had told him to do. He should have paid more attention. 

There were pains in his stomach, or at least the pains were originating somewhere in that general area of his body. His vision was a tad bit still on the blurry side, and he felt sort of loopy, like he had been drugged or was still drunk from the previous night. He peered down his naked torso, all the covers that had been atop him when he had gone to sleep were now wadded up in a pile in the corner of the room. What really worried him though was that his stomach seemed to have inflated even more, it was now at least twice the size it had been when the creature thing had ordered him to go to sleep. 

He wondered if the sucumbianopet had put these cuffs on his hands, but that train of thought vanished as the door opened and Sammy came in carrying a bowl with steam coming off it and wearing nothing but a pair of loose poka-dota boxers (which gave him the appearance he was younger than he really was) that seemed like they could fall down to the floor at any second.

"You're awake. Are you hungry?" Sammy asked with a worried tone and a face to match it. Truth be told though Dean wasn't really hungry though, if anything he was a little bit naucess. Though the aroma coming out of that bowl was a little bit alluring.

"Sammy, listen you need to get me out of these things" Dean said as he shook his wrists for emphasis, making the handcuff chains rattle. "That or you need to get out of here pronto, we can't risk..."

"Dean, why would I release you from those" Had that came from Dean's mouth it probably would have came off as sarcastic, he'd always been gifted with sarcasm, but it had came from Sammy's lips and it was sincere. "Why would I handcuff you in the first place".

"Sammy, get out of here right now" Dean said. Sam's face was wrinkled in confusion, in mental conflict. It was clear the two Sammy's that now existed, the real Sammy, and the one that Dean had created through his cursid existence were dueling it out in the noggin. 

"And why would I..." Sammy shook his head and then the look in his eyes told Dean that he was dealing with the version of his brother that thought of him more as a slave than a sibling. "It's for your own good of course. A naughty slave like you needs to be restrained every once in a while, don't worry you'll be rewarded with my cock after you eat" Sam said with total conviction. Dean was scarred. He need to wake his brother up from this, he need Sammy back. He could no longer hide this from Sammy.

"Listen Sammy, this isn't you. You need to wake up. There was this thing that attacked me, cursed me, made me its...bitch. My reality, reality itself is changing and its effecting you too. This isn't you Sammy, so please just undo these cuffs and let me leave" 

It was clear from his brother's face that his words weren't doing any good at all.

"Open wide" Sam said, and Dean's mouth opened. Sammy shoved a spoon full of the hot liquid in his mouth. Just from the taste Dean could tell it was chicken noodle soup, but there was a strange, bitter, salty taste to it which wasn't that pleasant. 

Dean wasn't sure what to do at this point. He hated giving in, but at this moment fight was useless, he couldn't really even fight if he wanted to. The only thing he could do was try to out think Sammy and this bastard beast. That wasn't going to be the easiest thing to do though considering that every time he tried to go into deep thought his head became quite fuzzy. 

Dean swallowed, and then found himself with another spoon full being shoved into his mouth.

"What do you think? I cooked it myself this morning, right out of the can, but I added my own special ingredient. Man did I have to pee this morning, so I used my urine in substitute of water." Sammy said as Dean found himself choking down a third spoon full. The spoons of soup kept coming and coming, until finally the bowl was empty and Dean felt queasy and relieved to be done. He also felt incredibly sleepy again.

"I know I promised you a go at my cock if you were a good boy, but I can see how sleepy you are. So why don't you go back to sleep, while I go out and buy us some new toys for when dad comes home tonight." Sam said taking the empty bowl and leaving. Their dad was going to be home, tonight, but Dean fell back to sleep before he could really process that new, horrible piece of information.

\---------------------------------------

As Dean came back to the land of the consciences, he noticed firstly, even before opening his eyes, that the mattress underneath him was soaked. The smell penetrated his nose and he knew it was urine, most likely his own, meaning he had wet himself while he was asleep. He didn't dwell on that humiliating realization, instead he became occupied by the sudden intense pain that began radiating from his lower belly. The pain was intense, excruciating, it felt like someone was pulling, prodding and shuffling around his internal organs into spots and shapes they weren't suppose to be. 

He tried to keep his composure, but he couldn't prevent himself from screaming. The second he screamed the sound of laughter came from his left and he turned to see who it was. Standing beside his bed was a featureless, shadowish monster. It had no face, no ears or hair, no nipples, just a human torso, head and limbs colored pitch black. The only thing it did seem to have was an average size cock sticking out from its groin with two low hanging balls below. Dean knew right away that this was the Sucumbianopet, this was Ezek's true form. 

The pain intensified and he went into a craze. He was shouting at the top of his lungs as he trashed around the bed, the handcuffs the only thing keeping him in on that bed. The pain was spreading, it felt like something had entered the very back of his asshole and was preparing to come out like a piece of shit. There was no doubt that he had to be giving birth to this monster's baby monster.

His asshole felt like it was being ripped into thousands of shredded pieces as the baby monster began its voyage out of him. The pain was like none he had came across before and the only thing he could think to do was to push, push with his anal muscle and try and help get the thing out of him faster.

Dean didn't even notice that Ezek had moved to the bottom of the bed. His eyes were shut tight as the baby monster's head reached the entrance of his hole and began to slide out. Moments later the thing was out of his sore ass and into the hands of his monster father. He felt one final pain within his ass and opened his eyes to see Ezek cutting the umbilical cord from his new son and pulling it out of Dean's ass, feeding it into its black hole like body where a mouth should be.

Surprisingly the pain vanished as he felt his asshole begin to mend itself, knitting its torn muscle back together and healing itself until his asshole was back to the way it was before, like nothing had just happened.

"Good work Dean" Came a voice from the mouthless thing. He felt the voice in his head, like telekinesis. "You should be proud of yourself. You have just completed the highest purpose a Sucumbianopet Pet can ever hope to achieve. I will be back again at some point so we can repeat this process again and you can perform your rightful duty again. Until then I'll let you spend some much needed time with your family" 

The creature vanished as Dean blacked out.


	7. Chapter 6

The next time Dean awoke he felt back to semi-normal. Well not exactly normal, nothing in his life was really normal anymore, but he was feeling much better than his last time being conscious. All the pain was gone and so was any sign or trace that he had just birthed a monster through his ass.

He looked around the room that was filled with artificial light coming from the ceiling. The clothes he had dumped on the floor were no longer there, but he did see what looked to be an actual whip sprawled out beside the bed like a slithering snake. That certainly hadn't been there before.

Dean heard his father clear his voice and his eyes darted to the doorway where a very stern father peered back at him. His father's eyes were filled with rage, while his body was very hairy and pretty much naked except for the leather chaps he wore which allowed everything in the front to hang out.

At first Dean thought that the Sucumbianopet had returned, but some sort of sixth sense he seemed to have told him that this was very much his real father.

He instantly went to cover his naked groin with his hands but found that they were still locked up in the handcuffs, and instead mumbled 'fuck'. He had no doubt he was screwed.

"It's about time you wake up you useless whore" his father said with an acidic tongue as he stepped into the room. Dean's cheeks turned red from embarrassment, but the look on his dad's face scared him. He'd seem similar looks like this one from his dad before, but never quite this severe. Anger, disappointment, disgust all rolled into one face and directed at Dean.

"It seems you've been a very bad slave while I was away at work" John continued as he reached down and picked the whip up off the floor. It was clear Dean's reality had begun warping again, changing, now affecting his father along with his brother. "Obviously you need to be punished, and then afterwards maybe you might remember your place in this family. Look at you, sleeping in a bed like you believe you're actually a human, you know your just a filthy slut slave. You know you're to sleep on the floor unless one of us tells you otherwise."

"Dad, please...let me out of these handcuffs, I need to get out of here" Dean's words came out closer to a sob than he would have preferred and had no actual affect on his father. The whip in his father's hand came down hard across Dean's stomach, stinging like hell and leaving a bright red mark.

"What you need is to remember your place in this family. Why you handcuffed yourself to that bed I have no ideal, but it will make it much easier for me to punish you properly" The whip came down again in the same spot, this time harder, faster and causing even greater pain. Then it came down again, and again, and again, and again. Tear's began flowing from Dean's eyes and he began to beg his father to stop (which made him feel even less of a man than he already felt), but every time Dean opened his mouth his father put extra force into each thrust of the whip and Dean quickly learned not to make any sound other than the screaming he was reduced to. He hated his father right now, hated him with all his mind and heart, and yet at the same time he didn't, he knew this wasn't really his father, just another part of his own cursid new existence.

When his father finally stopped whipping him, Dean reopened his eyes to see his entire stomach red and raw and bleeding in spots. Sammy was at the foot of the bed, holding open some large black plastic bag. 

The room was filled with silence. His first instinct when his father had stopped was to beg for mercy, to beg his father to stop this, but that wasn't who he was, and besides he was learning pretty fast that begging wasn't going to help in the slightest.

John began to undo the handcuffs, and once both hands were free from restraint, Dean let his instincts take over and he docked his dad in the face and went to run for the doorway when his brother yelled stop, and Dean found himself frozen in place, unable to disobey the command.

"Because I'm such a loving a father, I'll let that act of disobedience slide this one time. Now get on your hands and knees"

Dean fell to his hands and knees as was ordered, and watched as his brother began to empty the bag on the bed. He couldn't see what had been in it, but when Sam held up a leather dog collar he began to become afraid. 

"As part of your punishment, your going to spend the next two weeks as a dog, got it son. You are now to act like a dog until we say otherwise" His father said as Sammy secured the collar around Dean's neck. Why did things have to keep getting worse.


	8. Chapter 7

Dean was in the living room alone. His father was out somewhere, and his brother was in his own bedroom doing homework and having forgotten about Dean for the time being. That was good though, that was great really. That meant right now there was no one here to give him orders. This was his chance, his chance to escape.

Three weeks had passed since the night his father had returned, and those three weeks here at this same house had been brutal. The first two weeks though were the worst, for he was in all intense and purpose a dog. He realized just how extensive their demands could change him as he found himself crawling around on his hands and knees, eating out of a dog bowl and having to pee and shit out in the yard like a dog. At least he could shit out of his ass again like normal people.

He went to work quickly, he went to the room that he had been staying in (which was now his fathers), and grabbed a duffel bag out from the back of the closet. This was what was left of his stuff, there wasn't much, just a few jeans and shirts and boxers, but then he hadn't had much in the first place. He was lucky that his dad hadn't pitched all his clothes since his family had decided he should remain nude all the time (unless they dressed him up in freakish costumes, like that stupid, revealing maid costume his dad had him wear this past week).

His second week as a dog his father had bought him a new toy, and Dean learned for the first time in his life about butt plugs. It was a simple black silicone one with a dog's tail sticking out the end of it, and Dean found he had it stuffed up his ass all the time. The only time it came out was when his brother gave him an enema, or when one of his family members was fucking him. The plug was also handy for keeping his father and brother's cum up his ass. 

He dressed quickly, who knew how much time he had to make this escape. He went back to the living room and saw the vibrating dildo which laid on the coffee table. He grabbed it and stuffed it into his bag, he hated to admit it, but he knew he was going to need it at some point.

He left the house, and got into his precious Impala. It started immediately and he was thankful for this, as he wasted no time backing out of the driveway and heading for the first highway out of town he could get to. He hated leaving his family behind, but they weren't his family anymore. He had to get as far away from them as he could, and then maybe they could return to their normal selves. Dean knew that this curse wasn't bound to change any day soon, but he still had a little hope, and if one day it did, he could return then. But until that time he was going to spend the rest of his life on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the first story or what I'm calling part one. There will be a sequel which I hope to start getting posted towards the end of the week or maybe next week, though it will actually managed to get even darker and stranger.


End file.
